FORGIVE ME CHANYEOL
by hunhanrakaisoo
Summary: cinta segitiga diantara Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Taeyeon. Membuat fans marah dan membuat keluarga exo menjadi CHANBAEK HUNHAN DAN ALL MEMBER EXO


Title : Forgive me Chanyeol.

One shoot

Main cast : BaekHyun

Chanyeol

Taeyeon SNSD and EXO

Gendre : romance , angst .

Rating. : T

Disclaimer : Chanbaek. and other exo itu punya Tuhan and SM , pinjam dulu namanya hehehe...

Summary:cinta segitiga diantara Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Taeyeon. Membuat fans marah dan membuat keluarga exo menjadi retak.

Maaf kalo alurnya aneh atau kecepetan..**. Maaf juga kalo banyak typos..**

Chanbaek hard shiper... Fans berat Baekhyun exo. Maaf juga kalo ini mengingatkan kalian tentang baekyeon , saya juga merasa sedih tapi kita sebagai fans ga bisa apa-apa. Dan setelah ada rumor mereka putus. Jadi mau buat ff buat Baekhyun #plak malah curhat. Inget ini cuma cerita..HANYA CERITA . Belum tentu mereka putus juga dan Ga bermaksud menistakan SNSD jg.

No bashing ne... Warning : Yaoi

Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca story ini

Mulai..

* * *

Di siang hari di perumahan dekat sungai han.

Plakk.

Terdengar tamparan yang cukup keras di dorm exo. saat itu Luhan sudah terbawa emosi, dia melayangkan tamparan yang kencang ke pipi Baekhyun.

"Hyung jangan begitu" Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun yang masih berdiam diri di tempat duduknya.

Melihat adegan yang Luhan lakukan ke Baekhyun , member yang lain langsung masuk ke kamarnya masing. Sehun melihat namjachingunya tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa. Termasuk Xiumin hyung pun hanya terdiam jika Luhan marah.

"Chanyeol pergi kau dari sini, aku ingin memberi pelajaran kepada penghianat yang sudah selingkuh di belakang kau Chanyeol. Buat apa kau masih membelanya. Aku benci orang selingkuh sangat benci dan kau tidak tahu akibat jika ada yang mengetahui tentang ini Baek? Bukan hanya kau dan Taeyeon sunbae. Kita dan SM pun akan terkena dampaknya. Kau mau menghancurkan impian 11 orang ini ? " Luhan mengeluarkan semua amarahnya ke Baekhyun yang sedang menangis. Chanyeol langsung masuk ke kamar Hunhan setelah menerima bentakan Luhan. dia tidak tega meninggalkan namjachingunya bersama Rusa ngamuk.

" Aku mencintai Taeyeon sunbae ,hyung hiks "jawab Baekhyun dengan isak tangisnya

"Cinta hahahaha Cinta... Terus Chanyeol? Kau gila Baek ? Kau benar - benar membuat kami kecewa. Semoga Chanyeol sadar dan memutuskan mu, dan jangan bicara lagi denganku. Aku membenci penghianat..."Umpat Luhan tiba - tiba Sehun menggendong Luhan ala bridal style.

"Sudahlah changi, toh fans belum tau tentang hubungan sunbae dan Baek hyung. " Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya walaupun Luhan meronta -ronta dan Chanyeol langsung keluar dari kamar lama terdengar isak tangis Luhan. Belum pernah dia benar - benar marah seperti itu. Chanyeol mulai berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Mana yang sakit heum..?"Tanya Chanyeol lembut, sambil melihat pipi Baekhyun yang merah karena tamparan Luhan.

" Hiks Tak sakit yeol, pergilah"jawab Baekhyun yang masih terisak disitu.

Chup

"Masih sakit? Aku poppo lagi yah" terlihat cengiran Chanyeol sambil memegang pipi Baekhyun yang memerah.

"CHANYEOL PERGI!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan berlari ke kamarnya. Chanyeol terdiam dan dia langsung pergi dari situ menuju balkon dormnya

o-o

Dia tersenyum hyung kesayangannya datang mendekati dia. Kris tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang tegar menghadapi cobaan cinta nya.

"Hyung.. Salahkah sikapku ke dia? Aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan dia" ucap Chanyeol sambil memandang lurus ke depan. Tanpa terasa dia menetesan bulir - bulir airmatanya.

"Yeol, kau tahu... Jika aku berada di posisi mu, mungkin aku akan gila jika Tao-ku selingkuh mungkin aku akan membenci Tao seumur hidupku. Aku bangga dengan mu Yeol, kau malah tidak pernah marah ketika Baek lebih memilih dia daripada kau"

"Hyung... Aku hanya mencoba mencintai Baekki dengan tulus. Jika aku memang sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini. Aku akan berusaha melepaskannya" jawab Chanyeol sambil sedikit tersenyum. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam, Suho yang tadinya ingin menenangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dan mendekati mereka berdua.

Di lain tempat tiba- tiba Baekhyun sudah memakai pakaian rapih dan wangi. kali ini dia berrdandan seperti ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. Dia berpamitan untuk keluar sendirian.

"Manager Lee, aku pergi dulu , sunbae sudah menungguku di luar" pamit Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan eyes smilenya.

"Ne, jaga dirimu. Berhati- hatilah jangan sampai ketahuan" ucap manager Lee sambil tersenyum.

"Ne.." Jawab Baekhyun. Dan dia keluar dengan tersenyum yang tak pernah habis . Lalu dia mendekat ke sebuah mobil sedan warna silver. Baekhyun berdiri di depan kaca mobil tersebut.

"Nonna bogoshipo"ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu mobil Taeyeon

"Ne bogoshipo changie, kajja." jawab Taeyeon

"Ne" Baekhyun langsung masuk ke bangku penumpang di samping Taeyeon.

Sementara di balkon dorm exo

Di atas Kris , Suho dan Chanyeol melihat adegan yang menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol.

Untuk menghibur kawannya yang sedih Suho mengeluarkan jurusnya seperti biasa.

"Hei ,, Ada yang mau makan bacon malam ini? "Suara Suho membelah keheningan malam ini.

"Aku hyung, aku mau...aku mau " sahut Chanyeol antusias walau pun saat ini hatinya terasa sakit, tapi dia bisa menutupinya mungkin Chanyeol memang punya bakat acting yang tidak di ragukan . Tapi SM masih belum mengijinkan dia menjadi seorang aktor.

"Kau mau ikut Kris? Tenang saja... Hari ini Khusus aku yang meneraktir kalian berdua."Tanya Suho sambil menunjukan senyum angelicnya.

"Hyung aku mendengar loh.."Sahut Do dan Kai bersamaan.

"Aku juga"Chen menyaut juga sambil nyengir.

" Ne... Aku juga. " Jawab Xiumin, malahan dia sudah berganti pakaian dan sudah siap keluar rumah.

"Haisss kalo begitu kita semua keluar membeli bacon..." Ujar Suho sambil mengelus kartunya . _Habislah aku...kalau tau begini kenapa tidak aku bilang teraktir kimchi ._

"Yeeiiiiiiii" semua member exo bersorak dan bersiap - siap keluar dari dorm itu.

o-o

Di suatu parkiran Bus di pinggiran kota Seoul mobil Taeyeon berhenti. Terlihat dua sejoli sedang bercengkrama. Tanpa tau seseorang paparazi mengikuti dia sampai ke tempat itu.

"Baek, apakah kau mencintaiku?" Taeyeon bertanya serius pada Baekhyun

"Hmmmm... Aku mencintaimu changi.." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau lebih mencintaiku kan dari pada Chanyeol?Jika kau mencintai ku, cium aku dan... " ucap Taeyeon yang sedikit terputus karena Baekhyun mencium nya

**Chup**.

"Sudahkan? " Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersipu malu.

"Changi aku belum selesai bicara,dan putuskan Chanyeol" ucap Taeyeon sambil mengeluarkan aegyonya agar Baekhyun mengikuti maunya.

"Ne pasti changi. Bersabarlah changi"

"Ne ..."

"Sudah menjelang jam dua pagi changi. Kita pulang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat jam di layar handphonenya.

"Kajja " jawab Taeyeon

Jam tiga pagi Baekhyun sudah berada di dorm exo . Dan dia langsung menuju kamarnya bersama Chanyeol. Saat dia duduk dikasur mereka, Chanyeol bangun dan langsung berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah pulang Baek, kau pasti lelah." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ne" jawab singkat Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung mendekati namjachingunya itu.

"Sini ku peluk, jaljayo Baek" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan tidak menolak pelukan Chanyeol karena dia masih memerlukan pelukan itu.

o-o

Pagi - pagi manager Lee datang ke dorm. Semua member berkumpul di ruang tengah. Dan manager mengadakan meeting dadakan.

"Semua scedule hari ini sudah aku oper ke hari lain.. Mungkin hari ini beberapa dari kalian tidak bisa keluar rumah. Staff sedang mengkonfirmasikan hubungan Taeyeon dan Baekhyun di televisi. Kondisi sedang tidak kondusif, fans marah mengetahui hubungan kau ,Baek ..." jelas manager Lee sambil duduk di depan semua anak asuhnya.

"Aku sudah bilang ini akan terjadi, aku ngantuk" Luhan langsung masuk di kamarnya dan meninggalkan member exo dan managernya. Dia sudah malas jika membicarakan tentang hubungan sunbae dan honbae itu.

Blam... Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kencang.

"Kemarin malam ada yang memfoto kegiatanmu dengan Taeyeon, dan salah satunya foto kalian berciuman. Kau tidak hati - hati Baek. " Ucap Manager Lee melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat Luhan potong

Deg... Kata - kata manager itu membuat seseorang merasa sakit. Jantungnya seakan tertancap belati. Tapi dia hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

"Kau lihat sekarang berita pagi ini, sudah puas kau " kata Tao dengan menggunakan senyuman sinisnya.

"Kita masuk kamar Baek."Tanya Chanyeol sambil menggengam tangan Baekhyun

"Diam di situ Yeol" perintah Suho.

"Mianhe" kata Baekhyun sambil menundukan badanya,hanya kata itu yang Baekhyun bisa katakan ke semua membernya

Bughh..

Tao menonjok pipi Baekhyun sebelah kanan. Dia merasa emosi sampai dia memukul sambil menangis.

"TAO YA... APA - APAAN KAU " Kris membentak Tao , Kai langsung menjauhkan Tao dari Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Chanyeol kaget langsung memeluk Baekhyun . Baekhyun merasa semua member membencinya. Dia hanya terdiam.

" Aku benci ge, aku benci dia menghancurkan mimpi kita hiks. Aku benci orang yang lebih mementingkan cinta semu nya daripada sahabatnya hiks" jawab Tao sambil menangis.

"Kita belum hancur Changi. Beberapa bulan lagi , gosip ini akan menghilang dan kita akan seperti semula." jelas Kris sambil memeluk Tao.

"Tapi ini bukan gosip ge" sangkal Tao.

"Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik- baik Tao heum... " Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membelai kepala Tao

"Tapi Kyungie..." Sela Tao.

"Ayo ikut denganku, kita belanja..berdua saja. Kris harus ada disini untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini"

"Ne kajja"

" Tao, bawa saja Kartuku." Ucap Kris sambil mengeluarkan kartu dari dompetnya.

Setelah Tao dan Kyungsoo pergi ke supermaket ,semua member berkumpul lagi ke ruang tengah dormnya.

" Baek, bisa kita bicara sebentar. " Ucap Xiumin sambil mengelus rambutnya. Ya memang dia paling tua dan paling dewasa disini.

"Hyung, Baek-ku lelah. Bisakah nanti saja " ucap Chanyeol. Masih dalam posisi memeluk Baekhyun, dia membawa Baekhyun ke kamar.

Di kamar Chanyeol dia langsung membaringkan Baekhyun. Dan mengambil obat untuk luka lebam Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis lagi Changi. Kita semua tidak membencimu, mereka hanya terbawa emosi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengobati luka Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun sampai pemuda kecil itu tertidur.

o-o

Beberapa hari kemudian manager Lee menjemput semua anak asuhnya, pagi - pagi sekali. Dia berbicara untuk schedule mereka.

"Baek dan Suho kalian ke Inkigayo. Kalian teruskan mc kalian semua ke Sukira"ucap manager Lee sambil melihat schedul membernya lagi.

Sesampainya di Inkigayo, Baekhyun dan Suho meng-MC seperti biasanya. Dan beberapa menit di akhir acara Baekhyun merasa lelah sekali dan merasa sedih para fans nya tidak seantusias pertama kali dia meng - MC.

Taeyang yang menangkan chart minggu ini dan ketika Taeyang ingin bernyanyi ada suara teriakan dari fans membuat Taeyang kaget.

"BAEKHYUN BAESINJA"

Saat itu Baekhyun mendengar jelas kata - kata fans nya itu, Suho di sebelahnya hanya bisa merangkul Baekhyun dan pergi ke backstage. Di dalam perjalanan menuju mobil van, Baekhyun meneteskan air mata. _Hiks aku bukan bukan penghianat. _Baekhyun dan Suho pun pulang ke dormnya.

Di siang harinya Baekhyun sedang membaca komik di kamarnya dan dia menerima pesan dari Taeyeon

o-o

**From ; Tae changi **

**Oreo Changi, bagaimana ? Kau sudah putus dengan dia? Kalau kau tidak mau memutuskannya lebih baik kita yang putus**

**To ; Tae changi**

**Sabar ne. Hari ini aku akan bilang ke Chanyeol. Kau tenang saja changi.**

o-o

Taeyeon tidak menjawab message Baekhyun saat kemudian semua member yang tadi ke Sukira baru pulang. Baekhyun langsung menarik Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang di tarik hanya bisa terdiam saja.

"Yeol, Aku mau kita putus " ucap Baekhyun dengan tegas.

"Ani, kau bicara apa Baek. Aku tidak suka dan tidak mau" jawab sambil menggengam tangan Baekhyun.

"Ku mohon Yeolli... Hiks.. Hiks" Baekhyun

Melihat Baekhyun menangis tersedu - sedu ... Chanyeol langsung merasa tidak tega.

"Kau mau putus heum... Beri aku waktu aku satu hari Baek, setelah itu kita bicarakan lagi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menenangkan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Setelah Baekhyun tenang, Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun dan pergi.

o-o

Chanyeol langsung menemui manager Lee, sesaknya membuat dia menjadi seseorang yang pendiam .dan tidak banyak bertingkah.

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumah hyung. Aku ingin menyendiri dulu" lirih Chanyeol di depan managernya

"Baik lah Yeol. Aku tau ini berat bagimu . Aku tidak akan menahanmu. Biar aku yang mengantarmu"jawab manager Lee

"Hyung biar aku saja" ucap Kris yang mendapatkan anggukan dari manager Lee

"Aku juga ikut Hyung." Sehun langsung melayangkan aegyonya. Dia tau hyungnya ga akan tega dengan dia..

"Hais kau ini curang" jawab Kris sambil mengambil kunci mobil.

Ketika di mobil manager Lee , Kris berteriak kepada manager Lee.." HYUNG, JANGAN BAKAR ACE JIKA KAMI PULANG PAGI HAHAHA "

Manager Lee yang mendengar itu langsung berteriak "YAK YAK YAK HARUSNYA AKU SADAR KALIAN PUNYA NIAT BURUK"

Manager Lee langsung berlari dan mengejar mobil itu, tapi apa daya mobil itu sudah melesat jauh.

o-o

Baekhyun terbangun di pagi hari langsung menemui Xiumin hyung. Karena bagi dia selain Chanyeol , hanya Xiumin hyung saja yang bisa mengerti dia.

" Yeoli mana hyung ?"

" Dia ke rumahnya Baek. Ada apa baek? Kau baik- baik saja?" jawab Xiumin sambil membelai rambut dongsaengnya

"Ne hyung , aku hanya sedikit lelah hyung" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Tiba - tiba handphone Baekhyun bergetar dan ada pesan masuk.

o-o

**From ; Tae changi **

**Oreo, sudah putus?**

**To ; Tae changi**

**Belum changi, sabar ne.**

**From ; Tae changi **

**Ah oreo pembohong,bilang saja kau tidak mau putus dengannya..  
**

o-o

"Arghhhhhh"hanya kata itu keluar dari mulai tertekan dengan permintaan Taeyeon. Dia hanya bisa menurut tanpa bisa menolak mau Taeyeon saat itu.

Siangnya Chanyeol datang ke dorm, dan dia langsung menemui Baekhyun.

" Baek, heum... Aku merindukanmu." Tapi Baekhyun hanya diam saja.

"aku menyetujui kita putus ,Baek. Berbahagialah dengan Taeyeon sunbae. Ku mohon jangan seperti ini lagi. Jangan ada yang kau sakiti lagi. Bolehkah aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kali?"

"Ingat Baek , jaga dia seperti aku menjagamu. Lindungi dia dari apapun. Dan satu lagi. Kau harus menambah kadar cintamu setiap hari agar cinta mu tidak pernah usang" bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengar kata - kata dari Chanyeolpun menangis. Dia tau betapa dia menyakiti orang yang kini di peluknya.

Sadar ingin menangis, Chanyeol langsung pamit pergi "aku pergi dulu Baek, anyeong" Chanyeol berpamitan dengan suaranya yang sangat parau.

o-o

Chanyeol langsung pergi mengikuti syuting Roommate. Berjam - jam syuting, Chanyeol tidak berhenti tertawa dan bercanda.. Ketika programnya selesai Chanyeol langsung berbicara dengan manager Lee.

"Lee hyung , hyung tampan... bolehkah aku minta kontrak istimewa?"Terlihat cengiran yang merekah di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Uhuk.. Kau bilang apa Chanyeol, kau ini buatku kaget saja. Kau ini mintalah sesuatu dengan wajar" jawab manager Lee sambil tersedak.

"Hehehehhe jebal hyung.."

Chanyeol dan manager Lee langsung menghubungi staff untuk mengatur kontrak istimewa ke Chanyeol. Setelah terjadi kesepakatan manager Lee langsung menghubungi Leader EXO.

Sementara di dorm exo..

Baekhyun mendengar derap langkah yang masuk ke dorm nya. dia mengira itu Chanyeol

"Yeoli"panggilnya..

"Yeolli mu sedang di dorm Roommate.. Sekarang dia mengunakan kontrak istimewanya untuk tidak tinggal di dorm" jawab Sehun

"Benarkah itu Suho hyung"

"Ne" jawab Suho sambil berlalu pergi.

Baekhyun merasa sedih, sekarang dia sekarang harus tinggal di dorm asing itu sendiri. Ya baekhyun merindukannya.

o-o

Beberapa hari kemudian member yang lain sudah terbiasa Chanyeol. Tak jarang mereka video call dengan Chanyeol. dan tertawa bersama - sama . Terdengar sesuatu di sebuah kamar di dorm itu. Terdengar isak tangis di ruangan Chanbaek...

"Hiks yollie hiks bogoshipo" lirih Baekhyun

Berhari - hari tanpa interaksi dengan Chanyeol. Baek pun sangat merindukan mantan namja chingunya.. Ada rasa penyeselan di dirinya.

Malam hari Baekhyun dan Taeyeon berjalan bersama, semakin hari Taeyeon menunjukan sifat dominannya ke Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun gerah. Tekanan yang di berikan fans pun semakin menjadi , hingga sunbae sunbaenya memarahinya karna terlalu menunjukan hubungannya di depan akhirnya Baekhyun ingin mengakhiri semua karena dia terlebih lagi dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Chanyeol.

"Nonna,heummmmm... maaf aku minta kita putus" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap mata Taeyeon

"Wae Changi?"Tanya Taeyeon heran.

"Mungkin yang aku rasa denganmu hanya rasa kagum sunbae"

"Aniyo.. Kita tidak boleh putus" Taeyeon langsung berdiri mendekati Baekhyun seolah - olah ia ingin menerkam Baekhyun

"Mianhe sunbae. Aku benar - benar tidak bisa berpaling dari Yollie. " Baekhyun memohon ke sunbaenya.

" Baekhyun... Baekhyun...Baekhyun nappeun namja!" Taeyeon memukul - mukul dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam saja, karena ini yang harus di terimanya. Resiko menyakiti dua orang dan akhirnya hatinya yang lebih sakit. Kehilangan nonna yang dia kagumi dan namja yang dia cintai.

Setelah Taeyeon merasa tenang, Baekhyun mengantar Taeyeon pulang. Di dorm SNSD Baekhyun meminta maaf kepada semua sunbaenya. Tak lama Kris pun menjemput Baekhyun sebelum dia menjadi mangsa amukan sunbaenya...

o-o

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol membereskan barang - barang Chanyeol dari dorm Roommate, karena hari ini kontraknya berakhir "hyung...ini sudah kurapihkan milik mu, langsung kau bawa saja. "

"Kau terlalu baik Kyung terimakasih"

Chanyeol langsung mengambil semua barang - barangnya dari dorm Roomate itu. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol

"Kau kenapa menangis Baek..?"

"Mianhe Yeolli. .aku salah menduakan mu, menyakiti mu dan membuat kau menangis. Aku memang bodoh, egois dan tidak peduli dengan orang lain. aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu "

"Sebelum kau meminta maafpun aku sudah memaafkan kau Baekki." Senyum mengembang di bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak bisa menjawab saat itu. Dia berlalu dan mengambil sisa - sisa barangnya di dorm.

"Mianhe Baekhyunie... Aku harus mengambil barangku."

"Hiks Yollie, yeolliee"

"Kau kenapa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol heran , Baekhyun menarik - narik kemejanya .

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.." lirih Baekhyun

"Haissss kau ini.. Aku mau mengambil barangku di mobil. Tadi Kyungsoo menemaniku mengambil semua barangku di Roommate"

Setelah mendengar itu Baekhyun langsung melepas kemeja Chanyeol dan menemani Chanyeol ke mobilnya. setelah meletakan semua barangnya di ruang tamu dormnya itu Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Tapi jika kau ingin kita seperti dulu. Poppo dlu changi" cengiran khas Chanyeol sudah

"Yollie pervert"

"Kita masuk ke kamar Baek.."ucap Chanyeol sambil mengendong Baekhyun ala bridal style.

"Lepaskan Yeol lepaskan..." ronta Baekhyun seakan dirinya akan mengalami hukuman yang berat.

"Ani tidak ada penolakan lagi changiya" jawab Chanyeol

Semua member yang ada di situ tertawa, pasangan fenomenal EXO sudah kembali seperti semula.

* * *

End

Terima kasih sudah mau baca ff yang gaje ini..** Maaf juga kalo banyak typos..**

Ini ff asli dari otak saya sendiri, dan beberapa bagian saya ambil dari kejadian di berita - berita..

Terima kasih, salam

Hunhanrakaisoo


End file.
